


Let Me

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is the big spoon, Cuddling, Fluff, Hank is the little spoon, Let these two have each other, M/M, bad mental health day, enjoy this, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	Let Me

While Hank was normally hard to read, Connor felt that after a year of living with the man he had become accustomed to knowing, at least to an extent, how Hank was feeling at most given times. And today, Hank seemed to be a bit on edge most of the time, but more importantly, he just looked…tired.

The day was spent in mostly quiet. Connor didn’t try to pry, but he was able to gently redirect Hank’s attentions from alcohol to something else quite a bit, and when they returned home from work, the first thing Hank did was crawl into bed.

Concerned, Connor took the time to walk and feed Sumo before heading into the bedroom, finding Hank laying in bed staring blankly towards the window. “Hank?” he said, tilting his head. “Are you alright?”

Hank huffed a little. “Just a bad mental health day, Connor. It’ll pass.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Connor asked, his LED spinning yellow for a few moments. “I could fix you a meal, or put on the television, or I could call someone–”

“It’s fine.” There was a moment of silence before the man glanced back at the android, blue eyes softening a bit. “Actually… Come here. Lay down with me.”

Connor obeyed. Since making their relationship more intimate, he knew Hank liked to hold onto him some nights, and he very much enjoyed the cuddling. But this time, instead of laying in front of Hank as he normally did, he climbed into bed behind the man before latching himself onto Hank’s back, wrapping his arms around the chubby form and snuggling in close.

“Connor?”

“Let me,” Connor said quietly. “I want to. You make me feel safe when you do this, I want to help you feel the same.”

Hank chuckled softly, and his hands gently covered Connor’s where they were interlocked around his stomach. “Alright, sure. Feels kind of nice, actually. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He closed his eyes then, the LED spinning back to blue as he felt Hank’s heartbeat fall into a more steady rhythm, the man’s body relaxing finally, losing the rigidity of his muscles. “I love you Hank.”

“I love you too Connor.” One of his hands was brought up so Hank could kiss his fingers, and he could feel the smile behind the beard, making him smile too.

This was good, Connor thought to himself. This was perfect.


End file.
